User talk:Deepizzaguy
=2012= Welcome Hi, welcome to WordGirl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Deepizzaguy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furrtwo (Talk) 22:53, April 14, 2012 I liked the movie The Rise Of Miss Power for the following reasons: Miss Power came to Earth and wanted to train Word Girl on becoming a better crime fighter. Word Girl then used her bully powers and defeated her opponents. The third best part was when Word Girl saw the error of her ways and decided to rebel against Miss Power when she realized Miss Power was using her to take over the planet and throw anyone in the slammer that did not agree with her views. The fight scene when Miss Power almost kills our heroine and steals her logo from her chest as a symbol of saying "You are not worthy to be a heroine." The next best part is when Becky says she is sorry to her parents for her harsh words to them. Then after Sally gets kidnapped and in jail with the other villains, Captain Huggyface teaches Word Girl new battle tactics to defeat Miss Power in the rematch. Maybe there will a sequel or maybe not who can tell. 01:00, April 15, 2012 (UTC) George B Vieto Warning to the wise ones on this Wiki. Do not get me mad. I watch action adventure movies. Thanks for putting that picture of Wordgirl's star on my page! Kittycatlover 15:13, June 21, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Hi. Dear Deepizzaguy, Please stop adding unnecessary information/quotes onto pages. If you want to say something, please put it in the comments instead of on the article. If further unnecessary editing occurs, you will receive a 1 week block. Thank you, http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 04:30, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if you were offended George Steinbrenner. I will win the next World Series for you. Your faithful employee Alfredo "Billy" Martin. P S By the way take my comments with a grain of salt. If you live in a mad house like I do it can make you batty. I will make contributions to Word Girl Wiki in the comments section. Just remember this we celebrated Memorial Day a few days ago. Remember the brave men and women who made the ultimate sacrifice for our freedoms. That includes my relatives. Got that? Good. Now enjoy the show and have fun while there is still time. That is the real truth. Kerry if I have offended you please accept my apologies. I did not mean to hurt your feelings but I am damn proud of my Hispanic heritage. Now get over it. Compare me to Manuel Noriega and I am a saint. I am not annoying you just don't like me but I like myself. Ha ha ha. Humor gets me through another day. I am just trying to help quit your crying about trolls. You do not have patience with me. Ha ha ha. Have a good night kiddo. Hi Deepizzaguy Dear Deepizzaguy, Can you please not name your images "$(1277741 10151961478159882 657687204 o" or something like that? I have to change it to a more descriptive name, which can become a hassle for me. It would be much better for me and the wiki if you give a better name from the start. :) When you upload your picture, change the filename in this box, labeled "Destination Filename". Thank you, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 03:34, October 12, 2013 (UTC) =2014= Dear KerrytheBrony sorry for the error I am a computer novice. I will make the necesssary changes when I add images to Word Girl Wiki. I do not mean to make your life miserable. By the way you do not control me. I like your sense of humor when you insult me over my heritage. It ain't my fault, it must be my parents fault. They are buried six feet under. Sorry for the misunderstanding. "Can we all get along?" as the late Rodney King would say? Hope you are happy that I was right that Invasion Of The Bunny Lovers is not the last show of Word Girl. God bless you. Have a good night and may Captain America keep that nasty Winter Soldier away from your dreams. 4th Steve Regarding File:(Steve).jpg, do you recall what episode this moustache guy was in? He looks familiar, was he also named Steve? I am making a disambig of characters with this name at Steve so I am wondering if there are additional details for this guy we can use to title an article about him by. Also I'm wondering if you might also know the name of the woman he is with. I believe I spotted the pair in far left of the crowd in this photo. It'd be nice to give her a page too. I also found her in this photo, second from the left, standing behind Lesly, I don't think moustache guy is in this one though... I also found her here in the audience of MIHAW. Look behind the guy with the beard in the middle! This is fun. :) talk2ty 01:45, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Filenames Regarding File:(New).jpg something like "WordOfTheMonthMay2014appreciate.jpg" might be better... do you know if we have any other 'word of the month' files here? Covering this ongoing feature of the PBS website on an article would be pretty cool. talk2ty 16:52, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Noticed you also added File:WG Word of the Month Oct 2013.jpg a ways back. I included both in a new Word of the Month page and found as many as I could. If you happen to know any sources for filling in the blanks or attributing the unclear ones, help would be appeciated. talk2ty 19:22, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Curiousity Hey, I was just browsing random users talk pages. I'm not sure I should get involved or not, but here I am. Anyways, you kept saying that Kerry was insulting your heritage a while back. When did that happen?(no malice intended, just curious) Thedevioushoneybadger (talk) 01:07, August 10, 2014 (UTC) never mind about the curiosity thing. :p Also, good to know you're still on the wiki. Thedevioushoneybadger (talk) 01:43, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I don't remember ever insulting your heritage, but if I did, I am genuinely sorry for it. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 03:42, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello I am the mod of the wordgirl-headcanons blog and I have seen that you took a picture from my blog and posted it under the Victoria Best gallary, while I am okay with you posting it, I would like for next time that you ask me before using it. Seriously please stop posting pictures from my blog without asking Hey man Yeah i do miss you. You see like a cool dude, plus i love the way you comment. If you have a FB or something else that we can communicate on i would love that. Sincerely yours. DanielABC (talk) 22:32, August 11, 2015 (UTC) P.S. Reply to this on my page please. How you been man? Idk if you remember me. My name was jj703. TLMB (talk) 02:39, July 29, 2016 (UTC) -aka jj703